


Stay

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft for the heart! Have a nice weekend!

When Adrien woke up, their bedroom was dark. Oh, the joys of getting up for work when it was almost winter, he thought. He was still grateful that he was a morning person and could wake up on time without an alarm, so he didn’t disturb Marinette, but he didn’t want to get up and go out in the cold and gloomy morning.

He’d rather stay where he was and snuggle to his warm and still sleeping wife. His pregnant wife, his still sleepy brain supplied, as his hand snaked to her still barely round belly. He couldn’t wait for the baby to grow so he could feel the first kicks, he was sure it would be magical, he thought as he closed his eyes for a few precious moments.

He tried not to wake Marinette up, she really needed the sleep, because she was always tired these days. This was one of the reasons they’d decided she would work from home. So she could sleep a little longer, avoid big crowds and be in the comfort of their home, where frequent bathroom breaks wouldn’t raise eyebrows. 

But he still had to go into the office for a few hours. He’d rather stay at home with her, he thought as he made himself leave the warmth of their bed behind.   
As he prepared himself some breakfast and coffee, he could imagine them going out to the bakery to have breakfast with Tom and Sabine. They loved every opportunity to dote on their daughter and also their son-in-law. They knew about the baby and were over the moon and Sabine more than anyone understood how important it was for Marinette to slow down a bit and take care of herself.

Then, if the sticky fog he could see outside the window in the light of the street lamps lifted, they could have a walk in the park, soak up some sun. They would look at the small children there and share a secret smile. If it was up to them, they’d start buying everything they needed for the baby, but they forced themselves to wait just a little more. There was time before spring came. But they could still look around.

Soon, he reminded himself, very soon it would be the weekend and he’d made it a rule that both of them never worked on Saturday and Sunday, which was especially important in view of Marinette’s need to rest as of late.

He quietly got ready and noticed with distaste that the sky was still dark. Then he brought Marinette’s cup of coffee to her. She’d been ready to willingly give up her favourite beverage when they found out she was pregnant, but he knew she loved the ritual of drinking coffee in the morning more than the caffeine kick, so he’d suggested decaf and she’d welcomed the idea. She still claimed that the smell helped her wake up in the morning. 

He put the cup on the bedside table and looked at Marinette. She was sprawled on her back, already claiming his half of the bed, he noticed with a smile. He didn’t want to wake her up, but she had asked him to. She wanted to stick to something like a routine even at home. She also said she didn’t want to miss kissing him goodbye before he left.

So he leaned over her and kissed her. She stirred and he smiled, but before he could straighten up, her arms wound around his neck and held him in place. 

“Stay,” she mumbled.

“There’s nothing I want more, but I have to go, “ he said with regret. “I won’t be long though, I’ll see you in the afternoon.”

After another kiss, she let him go and turned to her side, curling up under the blanket. But he knew she could already smell the coffee and it was her biggest incentive not to fall asleep again - she didn’t want it to get cold. So he was sure she’d be up in a couple of minutes. 

And when the weekend came, they’d have the day he was dreaming about. This was the thought that gave him strength to turn around and leave her behind, resisting the need to crawl back in bed with her and spend the morning in a much more pleasant way. 


End file.
